fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Championship of History
About After a conference which argued what faction of characters will control a specific place lead to the Championship of History which who ever defeated in other team in a specific place,the winning team gets to control it and manage it finances,defense,and troops but still are not independant to do anything they want in the area. Teams Team Slammer Members *Korra (Leader) *Ryu (Co.Leader) *Ben 10,000 (Co.Leader) *Phoenix Wright *Pikachu *Morrigan *Ed *Chun Li *Edd *Wallabee Ultrawoods Skull Team Members *Dark Danny (leader) *Slade (co. leader) *Aku (co. leader) *Zim *Father *Me-Mow *Bruno *Akuma *Ace *Drigona Team Spirit Members *Doctor Who (leader) *Neku (co leader) *Steve (co leader) *Maxwell *Wreck-it Ralph *Hoss Delgado *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Joker *Mr.Crocker Team Robotics Members *T.O.M (Leader) *Megas (co leader) *Woofbot (co leader) *Egger *CLYDE *Meowbot *BMO *Robot Jones *Mega Man *Bumblebee Brave Team Members *The Dragonborn (Leader) *Gohan (co leader) *Gordon Freeman (co leader) *Spyro *Perry the Platypus *Kick Buttowski *Homer Simpson *Hiccup & Toothless *Lucas *Pit Team Revolution Members *Joel (leader) *Master Chief (co leader) *Sackboy (co leader) *Jorgen Von Strangle *Leroy Jenkins *Plank *Om Nom *Rayman *Johnny Test *Scott Pilgrim Team Destroyer Members *Meta Knight (leader) *Corvo Attano (co leader) *Jimmy Nuetron (co leader) *Sly Cooper *Toku *Austin Powers *Creeper *Gir *Annoying Orange *Rook Team Beast Members *Anais (leader) *Mordecai (co leader) *Jake(co leader) *Gumball *Bobo Haha *Garfield *Scooby Doo *Courage *Dukey *Cheese How to Play One player shall fight the opponent from another team in a specific area.One may use their powers but need to follow the rules.Who ever knocks someone unconsious,beaten,or flying of the arena for more than 5 yards is declared a winner.If a member of a team losses, another member will takes his/her place.When all members of a team are defeated the other team wins.If a tie is made then the winner shall be declared by when the first member of the team lost.Weapons are laying around in the arena that one can use. Rules 1.Heroes must fight each with their powers 2.They cannot kill 3.One cannot exit the arena or they will forfeit 4.If one calls forfeit,the offesive team cannot attack until the forfeiter exits the arena 5.Summoning minions to fight for you is not allowed 6.One cannot fix up the arena 7.One cannot attack if opponent is unconsious 8.One may use weopons in arena but cannot transform it into something else Battles Battle for Skyrim:Beast vs. Slammer Gumball vs. Edd,Winner Gumball Garfield vs. Chun Li,Winner Chun Li Jake vs. Phoenix Wright,Winner Jake Bobo Haha vs. Ryu,Winner Ryu Courage vs. Pikachu,Winner Courage Anais vs. Ed,Winner Anais Mordecai vs. Morrigan,Winner Morrigan Dukey vs. Korra,Winner Korra Scooby Doo vs. Wallabee Ultrawoods Cheese vs. Ben 10,000,Ben 10,000 forfeit due to annoyance Winner,Team Slammer Battle for Marzipan:Revolution vs. Robotics Sackboy vs. Egger,Winner Egger Plank vs. Robot Jones,Winner Plank Rayman vs. T.O.M,Winner T.O.M Scott Pilgrim vs. Megaman,Winner Megaman Leroy Jenkins vs. Woofbot,Winner Leroy Jenkins Om Nom vs. Meowbot,Winner Om Nom Jorgen Von Strangle vs. BMO,Jorgen Von Strangle Johnny Test vs. Bumblebee,Winner Bumblebee Joel vs. Megas,Winner Joel Winner,Team Revolution Category:Championships Category:Teams Category:A to Z